Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed
Shenzi, Banzai and Ed 'are a trio of hysterical hyenas that are Scar's personal lackeys, and made their first appearance in ''The Lion King. Despite being perceived as villains in the film, the trio became some of the film's most popular characters, and are greatly appreciated for their humor; a trend that was continued into Kingdom Hearts II ''when they appear in the Pride Lands. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts II *'''Shenzi The Lion King (1994) A cowardly hyena who hates lions. Shenzi takes the lead when she and her friends are up to mischief. She's always quick to follow the strongest leader. *'Banzai' The Lion King (1994) A cowardly hyena who hates lions. Banzai likes to complain but doesn't like to work. He's always looking to find an easy meal. *'Ed' The Lion King (1994) A witless hyena who's not very smart, but loves to laugh. He takes a lot of ribbing from his pals Shenzi and Banzai, but he doesn't seem to care. Story Kingdom Hearts II First Visit In the game, the trio are desperate for food and try and eat Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy. Banzai almost killed Sora but were stopped when Scar roared. The hyena trio ran to Scar to see what he wanted with other hyenas. The hyena trio was seen again at Pride Rock and were about to attack Sora,Donald and Goofy but Scar roared then the hyena trio looked up and saw Scar and Pete. When Nala knocked down Scar and told Sora, Donald and Goofy to run.The three heroes ran with Shenzi,Banzai and Ed and other hyenas in pursuit. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Nala managed to get away from the hyenas. The hyena trio is later seen again at Pride Rock preventing Simba from getting to Scar. Sora then told Simba to go after Scar while his friends handle the hyenas. Timon and Pumbaa knocked the hyenas into the air but they were chased into Pride Rock by the hyena trio and other hyenas. Sora, Donald and Goofy battled the hyena trio inside Pride Rock. The trio was easily defeated and ran away out of Pride Rock. Second Visit Later on in the game, the trio of hyenas are fought again for information on the source of Scar's ghost. They know nothing of the ghost, and taunt Simba about it. The Hyenas Shenzi is the female of the trio. She appears as the dominant one, seeming to be the most intelligent of the hyenas. She is constantly insulting the two males and resents the bumbling ones, although signs of friendship are shown. Her full name is Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jackalina Hyena. Her name means "savage", "pagan", "uncouth", or "barbarous". In Kingdom Hearts II, Shenzi is voiced by Tress McNeille. Banzai is the slyest of the group. Constantly hungry and moaning for food, he scuttles round the place for food. His name means 'skulk' or 'lurk'. In the movie and Kingdom Hearts II, he is voiced by Cheech Marin. Ed appears as the least intelligent of the group. He is always smiling and laughs uncontrollably at anything. He never speaks at all, except for a minor part where he sings in Scar's Be Prepared. He is always the butt of jokes within the trio. He is voiced by Jim Cummings in the movie and the game. Appearance The hyena trio all have a similar basic appearance. They all seem to be rather mangey, with mostly grey fur over their bodies, save for their bellies and paws, which are tan and dark brown, respectively. They all have hunched backs and dark purple speckles on their backs, as well as rings of the same color around their eyes. They have short, black tails and a crest of long, black hair lining their spines. All three have large, dark brown ears and noses, as well as yellow eyes and sharp, slightly yellowed teeth. Shenzi sports several long, dark brown "bangs" on the top of her head. She seems to have a larger upper lip than her two companions, and is the only one of the trio who does not have a dark purple mark around her mouth. Shenzi usually seems to be squinting slightly, and does not often fully open her eyes. Banzai is the only hyena in the trio with eyebrows, his being rather bushy and dark brown in color. He has two very short strands of dark brown hair ontop of his head. the fur on Banzai's chin is slightly longer than either Shenzi's or Ed's, making him appear as if he has a short beard. In a sharp contrast to Shenzi, Ed's eyes are always wide open and usually point in opposing directions. His mouth is also frequently seen hanging open with his tongue flopping out. Ed has three strands of dark brown hair on the top of his head. In Battle Trivia * Of all the villains in Kingdom Hearts history next to Xemnas (who nearly drained Sora of his entire life force), Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed get the closest to killing Sora once and for all when they first arrive in the Pride Lands and are thus unused to their animal forms. The only reason they didn't was because Banzai decided they should go see what Scar wants after he roars, losing their opportunity. fr:Shenzi, Banzaï et Ed Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Disney characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Pride Lands Category:Villains